youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The NickBob FoxPants Movie
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" It Will Appeard on YouTube on September 26, 2018. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Patrick Star - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Gary the Snail - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Squidward Tentacles - Bit (UMIGO) *Eugene H. Krabs (Mr. Krabs) - Branch (Trolls) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Karen - Bellwether (Zootopia) *Dennis - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Sandy Cheeks - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Mrs. Puff - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Pearl - Joy (Inside Out) *King Neptune - The Little Prince/Maui (Moana) *Mindy the Mermaid - Mary Katherine Bomba (Epic) *The Squire - Fox (The Little Prince) *Goofy Goober - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *The Waiter - Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) *Lead Thug - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Thugs - Drago's Army (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *The Cyclops - Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco) *David Hasselhoff - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredibles (The Incredibles) *Pirate with Glass Scoope - Albino Pirate (The Pirates Band of Misfits) *Pirates - Pirates (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Patchy - The Pirate Captain (The Pirates! Band of Misfits) *Potty - Blu (Rio) *Police Officier - Junior (Storks) *Fish - Various Animals *Phil - Bo the Donkey (The Star) *Thug Tug Fish took the Car - Alvin the Treacherous (Dragons: Riders of Berk) *Perch Perkins - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Old Lady - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Sandals - Surly (The Nuts Job) *Harold - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Two Attendant Fish - Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) *Crown Polisher - Jack the Alien (Jack (TV Series)) *Larry the Lobster - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Kids Fishes - Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Chase, Skye, Everest and Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Mr. Whiskers - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Marine Animals comes to life - Various Animals *Alexander Clam Bell as Itself *Mr. Krabs (Real Boy) - Horrid Henry *The Fish says "Dork" - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *The Fish says "ding-a-ling" - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) *The Fish says "Wing Nut" - Buster Moon (Sing) *The Fish says "My Eyes" - Fear (Inside Out) *The Fish says "Morning" - Alex The Lion (Madascagar) *The Fish says "I've been free" - Emmitt Otterton (Zootopia) *The Baby Fish wearing a Chum Bucket Helmet - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *The Woman Fish in the Car - Ash (Sing) *Old Lady in Frogfish - Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) *Frogfish - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Secnes Index: *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 1 - Ah, The Sea *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 2 - I'm Ready... Promotion *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 3 - Bless You M.K./At The Louis Goober *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 4 - Little Prince's Wrath *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 5 - Evil Plan Z *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 6 - The Thug Tug *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 7 - All Hail, Snowball *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 8 - Bear Chase/Just Kids *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 9 - Now That We're Men *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 10 - Bigger Boot *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 11 - Shell City *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 12 - The Bob Parr/M.K. stalls Little Prince./Nick Wilde Vs. Kai *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 13 - Goofy Goober Rock *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 14 - Hooray For Nick Wilde *The NickBob FoxPants Movie Part 15 - End Credits Movie Used: *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Rio 1 & 2 *The Pirates Band of Misfits *Storks *Trolls *Zootopia *The Star (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets *UMIGO *The Lion Guard *Octonauts *VaggieTales in the House *VeggieTales in the City *Inside Out *T.U.F.F. Puppy *The Little Prince *Epic *Moana *Jack (TV Series) *The Rescuers Down Under *PAW Patrol *The Princess and the Frog *Penguins of Madagascar *Cars 1 & 2 *Tom and Jerry *The Emoji Movie *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Nuts Job 1 & 2 *Sing *Madascagar 1, 2 & 3 *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *How to Train Your Dragon 1 & 2 *Ferdinand (2017) *Cinderella 1 & 3 *The Fox and the Hound *Coco (2017) *Open Season *Horton Hears a Who! *Rango *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *The Incrdibles 1 & 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Horrid Herny *House of Mouse Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoof Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Movie Spoof Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Spoofs